These Things Happen
by Curlscat
Summary: Short oneshots about various characters. No real plot. Complete until I get more plot bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Oh hi there. Umm... was I supposed to be writing a Sisters Grimm fanfiction? What's that? I was supposed to be writing FOUR Sisters Grimm fanfictions? Whoops.**

**So yeah. My mom got a netflix account, and it's a beautiful thing for me, the college student in need of procrastination-fodder. And I've been watching Phineas and Ferb and Psych a lot. And PnF gave me some little drabbley ideas that I'm going to put up.**

**This one's set right after "Candace Gets Busted." Because I thought that was unfair.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 20-year-old chick from New Jersey. There's no way these are my characters.**

* * *

Candace sat in her room, hugging a Ducky Momo plushy to her chest. She wanted to scream. The one time she does something wrong- and the time she doesn't really mean to, for crying out loud!- it didn't disappear. But of course, whenever Phineas and Ferb built their incredibly dangerous things, they were all gone as soon as their mom came home! Just her luck.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Candace muttered.

Her mom pushed the door open and came in to sit down next to her. "I think we need to talk," she said.

Candace agreed. But she didn't say anything.

"Sweetie, why did you throw a party?" her mom asked. "It was the one thing we told you not to do."

"I- I didn't mean for it to be a party!" Candace burst out. "It was just going to be Stacy and Jenny, but then Jenny's cousin was visiting and she brought her over and I couldn't just tell her to go back, and then Jeremy's band's gig got canceled and they asked if they could come over here and I should have said no but I figured it would be okay 'cause we were just going to watch a movie, but then they had a new song and they asked if they could practice it and I didn't want to hurt Jeremy's feelings, and then all these people heard the music and started just knocking on the door and coming in and calling it a party and I don't know how but then all of a sudden it was huge and I was trying to run damage control but I wasn't really good at it and then you came home and it was a huge mess and I'm sorry!"

"Wow," her mom said. "That's quite a story."

"It's true," Candace said. "I never mean to have a party. Things just… got out of hand."

"Well, all right then," Linda said.

"All right?" Candace asked. "All right what?"

"All right, I believe you," her mom answered.

"Really?" Candace asked.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher nodded. Candace started to bounce up and down, holding in a squeal, but before she got far, her mom stopped her and said, "You're still grounded, you know."

"Oh," Candace said, looking down at the floor.

"I understand that you didn't purposely go out of your way to disobey us, but it was still very irresponsible of you to not stop the party before it got started," Linda pointed out. "And when you're in charge, I need you to be at your most responsible. Because it's not just you that could get hurt, it's your brothers."

"Okay," Candace agreed, though privately she thought that Phineas and Ferb could very well take care of themselves.

"But," her mother said, "because it really was a mistake, I'll shorten your sentence- you're only grounded for three days."

Candace smiled at her mom. She could live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella sighs and sits with her back leaning against the glass door of the Flynn/Fletcher house. It slides open, and she almost falls inside. She looks up and sees Candace.

"What's wrong?" Candace asks her. It's one of the only times Candace has looked at Isabella first, and not at what the boys are doing- maybe it's because they're stilll in the planning stages, pencils to paper, heads bent together.

"It's… nothing," Isabella says.

Candace sits down next to her and laughs a little. "Please," she says, "I can recognize a lovesick sigh when I hear one."

"It's just- no matter how close Phineas and I get, I always know that he'll never love me as much as he loves Ferb!" Isabella bursts out.

Candace gives her a wry smile. "I know how you feel. Suzy takes every opportunity to remind me that she's Jeremy's favorite girl."

"Really?" Isabella asks, skeptical. "Jeremy's little sister? But she's so cute."

"It's a ruse," Candace says. "She's a demonic little thing."

"Buford says the same thing," Isabella laughs.

"It's true," Canace says. She smiles at Isabella. "It could be worse," she says. "At least Ferb isn't trying to drive you and Phineas apart."

"I know," Isabella says, "it's just… well, I'll always be the third wheel. And Ferb never will."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Candace says, "Phineas does really like you. And someday he'll start noticing girls, and then you'll be right there. And Ferb… well, he's already noticed girls. You'll have Phineas all to yourself."

"Yeah," Isabella sighs. "Someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas is not the most observant boy on the planet. Nor is he the the most considerate.

He, like everyone else cuts Ferb off when he speaks. Ferb doesn't quite understand why people do this. Sure, he doesn't talk a lot, but it's not like he's silent.

Of course, most of the time, Phineas does understand what's going on in Ferb's head. They're on the same wavelength, usually. And often enough, Ferb is happy to let Phineas do the talking for him. Phineas, after all, loves to talk. And Ferb… well… doesn't. He prefers to think before he speaks, to make certain it's the right thing to say. And usually, by the time he's decided, someone else has said it for him.

Yes, Ferb communicates much better silently.

Phineas, on the other hand, is much more… not outgoing, because nobody can say that Ferb is shy, but more open. Ferb keeps things to himself. Phineas couldn't keep a secret to save his life- or the life of anyone he cares about, either.

Still, Phineas has the best heart of anyone Ferb has ever seen, so he's willing to overlook his brother's flaws (the oversharing and tiny bit of overbearing are coupled with the fact that Phineas is just a bit ADHD and lets Ferb make the plans most of the time- it's not that Phineas can't, it's that Ferb is more methodical), because he knows Phineas loves them all. When he interrupts Ferb, it's because he genuinely hasn't realized his brother wants to speak. The speed at which he changes topics and jumps from idea to idea are because he's just too excited to stick to one thing. And, honestly, Ferb wouldn't want him to be a liar. Phineas is open. It's who he is.

They're a perfect match, and Ferb wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls are giggling again, and it's starting to annoy Phineas just a little bit. Every time he and Ferb bend their heads together over a piece of paper, the girls start giggling madly. A lot of the time, Irving is there too, and he squeals right along with them.

It makes it very difficult to concentrate.

"What are they laughing about?" he asks Ferb, letting the smile fall off his face. He's that irritated.

Ferb shrugs.

"I know, right?" Phineas rolls his eyes. "Girls."

This gives him an idea. He and Ferb are at lunch, working on a project while they wait for the others to come back with their food. So as Isabella walks up, he says, "Hey, Isabella, you're a girl-"

"Why yes, yes I am," Isabella says. If Phineas didn't know better, he'd think she sounded exasperated and a little bit pleased.

Ferb snorts so quietly only Phineas can hear it. He'll have to ask him what the joke is later.

Phineas smiles at Isabella as she sits down. "I mean, I know you're a girl, but I figured that since you are one you might know what those girls are laughing about all the time." He nods at the girls at the other table.

Isabella rolls her eyes. "They think you're dating," she says.

Phineas blinks. "Dating who?"

"Ferb," Isabella says.

"Ferb?" Phineas repeats. "They think Ferb and I are... dating?"

Isabella nods.

Phineas looks from Ferb to the girls and back to Isabella, trying to process this. "But... he's my brother."

"I know," Isabella says, "But he's technically your stepbrother and they think it's adorable how close you are and they figure it has to be that you're dating. Because, you know, you two can't just be really close and actually feel related and all."

Phineas laughs. "It's kind of ridiculous- I mean, even if he wasn't my brother, Ferb is so into girls that he'd never look at me like that."

"What about you?" Isabella asks quietly.

"Huh?" Phineas asks.

"What are you into?" Isabella expands.

Phineas shrugs. "I never really thought about it, to be honest. I mean, girls are way prettier than guys, but I've never been _into_ anybody." He smiles at Isabella. "Someday, though. I mean, there's plenty of time to fall in love, right? It can wait a while."

"Yeah," Isabella says, looking down. "I guess."

Ferb, who's been working on their next project without even glancing up this whole time, snorts under his breath again. Phineas really has to ask him what's so funny.

* * *

**AN~ Because I really want to be a Phinerb shipper but I know it's never going to happen.**


End file.
